Początek końca
Witam wszystkich Tak jak wam Koniara wczoraj obiecała, nowiutki odcinek , za klawiaturką Pixie. Odc.7 s.1 Perspektywa Halloween- nadal w szpitalu - Wyniki naszej młodej pacjętki nie są za dobre, chociaż nie jest krytycznie- mówił stanowczym tonem doktor Medyk. - Jeszcze musimy skontaktować się z Wyrocznią. - Ale ona z tego wyjdzie? Musi!- widać że Zmierzch jest bardzo przywiązany do swojej siostry - Mogę do niej wejść? - Na razie nie, musi nabrać trochę sił. - odparł lekarz Perspektywa Herosa Udało mi się wyciągnąć Zmierzcha, siłą ze szpitala... - Zaraz przecież my mamy ćwiczenia- przypomniała sobie Ween.- Moro nas zabije jeżeli się spóżnimy. - dopowiem, że Moro wyszedł ze szpitala jakąś godzinę przed nami i powiedział, że później mamy do niego przyjść - Masz rację chodźmy.- I ruszyliśmy. Ja z Hallo szliśmy szybko, a Zmierzch człapał się z łapy na łapę za nami, ze spuszczoną głową. Gdy doszliśmy wujek* już na nas czekał. - A Nuta gdzie ?- zapytał. Nagle jakby w Zmierzcha coś trofiło, bo pobiegł gdzieś bez słowa. - A jemu co się stało? Wybiegł jak poparzony. - Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba nie wrócił do szpitala? - powiedziałem - Mam iść za nim? - Nie. Daj mu troche czasu, musi się z tym pogodzić Perspektywa Zmierzcha Nie mogłem tak, musiałem ją przeprosić... Wiem że od początku nie układało się międy nami najlepiej ale nie musiałem się na niej tak wyżywać. Dobiegłem do sierocińca, przeczucie kazało mi tu się skierować. - Dzień dobry ... - przywitała mnie pani Miłość - Ty jesteś trochę za młody aby adoptować wilczka? - Ja nie w tej sprawie. Jest może Nuta ? - błagam żeby tu była, nie mam pojęcia gdzie mogę jej jeszcze szukać - prosiłem w myślach. - Jest... To znaczy, nie wiem, przyszła, była zła i tyle ją widziałam - kurcze,jest gorzej niż myślałem. Jestem kompletnym idiotą. - A wie pani gdzie może być? - Niestety nie ale możesz spytać się ogrodnika - Eko. Jest jej przyjacielem, może wie. - Dziękuję - odparłem i poszedłem do ogrodu. Dłuższą chwile się rozglądałem, ale w końcu wypatrzyłem zielono-brązowego wilka - Dzień dobry. Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam w pracy, ale wie pan może gdzie jest Nuta ? - Tak się skada że nie wiem, - mina mi zrzedła - ale myśle, że wiem gdzie może być ? - ożywiłem się - Gdzie? Niech mi pan powie, proszę - błagałem go - Wiesz godzie jest Rzeka Szczęścia ? - Wiem , prawie się dzisiaj w niej utopiłem. - No prawda, przecież miałem dużo szczęścia. - Gdzieś, po dwóch jej brzegach rosną dwa duże drzewa, są one zrośniente ze sobą gałęziami bardzo mocno i tworzą tak jakby most nad rzeką. Nuta zawsze tam siedzi gdy jest smutna albo zła. - Dziękuję panu bardzo. - podzękowałem i wzbiłem się w powietrze. Perspektywa Halloween Pan Moro miał w planach dla nas dzień integracyjny. To oznacza że resztę tego dnia spędzę u jego boku. Najpierw poszliśmy na rynek. Nagle jakieś żółty wilczek skoczył na Herosa. - Mimikri!!! Co ty tu robisz ? Nie jesteś w szkole ? - zadawał pytania Heros. - A no właśnie Halloween, to moja siostra. Mimi to Hallowen. - Cześć - Przywitałam się. - Hej- Odparła i zniknęła - Gdzie ona jest? - spytałam Herosa zdziwiona - Tu! - tak mnie przestraszyła że aż odskoczyłam - No widzę że używasz zaklęcia kamuflującego coraz lepiej - pochwalił ją Heros - Idż do domu. Mała, my tu mamy misję. - Oki Heros, a kiedy wrócisz? - widać że jest do niego bardzo przywiązana - Nie wiem. - Odpowiedział - Chodż Hallo . Perspektywa Zmierzcha Doszedłem już nad rzekę , teraz tylko znaleźć te drzewa. O! Są, tylko czy Nuta tam jest? Podszedłem bliżej, obszedłem je dookoła dwa razy. Tu jej nie ma! Niech to szlak! A co jeśli Hades wrócił i ją zaatakował? Matko! Ona może przeze mnie zginąć! Moje histeryczne rozmyślania przerwało nagłe natknięcie się na zwisający, czerwony ogon. Czerwony ogon! To Nuta. Perspektywa Nuty Siedziałam sobie na drzewie spokojnie, gdy nagle usłyszałam znajomy głos. - Nuta... - Odskoczyłam przerażona, prawie bym spadła - Bo... Ja... Chciałbym... Cię przeprosić... - To Zmierzch kosmici go porwali czy co! - Za dzisiaj niepotrzebnie na ciebie tak wrzeszczałem. - Nic się niestało... - Powiedziałam niechętnie - Ale nie, ja naprawdę przepraszam - Ciągnął dalej, widać że chciał naprawić swój błąd. - Dobra, zgoda - Powiedziałam po krótkim namyśle - Ale to nie oznacza że się lubimy. - Wiem - Powiedział krótko - To co idziemy na ćwiczenia, Heros i Hallo już dawno zaczęli. - Poczekaj, chwilę jeszcze tu posiedzę i możemy iść - Dobra - Odpowiedział i poszedł kilkanaście metrów dalej, tam usiadł pod drzewem i czekał. - Witaj Nuto! - Powiedział niespodziewanie jakiś znajomy głos. Tak się wystraszzyłam, że prawie do rzeki wpadłam. Obejrzałam się. Tam był HADES!!!! Czego on ode mnie chce?! Ześlizgnęłam się z drzewa i stanęłam gotowa w każdej chwili do ucieczki. - Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobie... na razie . Przyłącz się do mnie a będziesz całkowicie bezpieczna. - Nigdy ! - Krzyknęłam i już chciałam uciekać, gdy z prędkością błyskawicy przybiegł do nas Zmierzch. - TY !!! - I rzucił się w kierunku Hadesa. Ten w ostatniej chwili się teleportował i mój partner z całą siłą walnął w drzewo. Stracił przytomność. Hades westchnoł i powiedział - Nie wiesz co tracisz, mała - Odwrócił się i pobiegł w głąb lasu. Szybkim krokiem podeszłam do Zmierzcha, który właśnie odzyskał przytomność . - Twoja łapa !!! - Krzyknęłam gdy zobaczyłam jego przednią, prawą łapę całą we krwi. - Szlak ! - Zamruczał cicho pod nosem, próbując podnieść się na cztery łapy. - Może ci pomogę? - Zaproponowałam, bo wiedziałam że nie ma innego wyjścia, musimy szybko się dostać do szpitala. Perspektywa Halloween Okazało się że dzisiaj na rynku będzie ogłoszona przez rodzinę królewską wiadomość. Pewnie chodzi o mojego brata... Za co mi się to trafiło? - Halloween - Powiedział Heros - chyba odpłynęłaś... - Taa... Zamyśliłam się - Właśnie staliśmy na rynku, a na scenę wchodziła królewska para. - Uwaga! Drodzy mieszkańcy !!! - Zaczął Kres, ale coś nagle mu przerwało. Na scenie pojawiło się pełno ciemnej mgły... Nagle z niej wyłonił się mój "kochany" braciszek. - Każdy kto się do mnie przyłączy będzie bezpieczny { Tiia na pewno}. A ci którzy nie ośmielą się tego zrobić, niech wiedzą że mają wypowiedzoną przeze mnie WOJNĘ !!! Koniec !!! Już w następnym odcinku pod tytułem " Stolica piekła " - Porwanie Mimikri - Wojna ? - Zastępczyni --Lumcia (dyskusja) 19:38, maj 24, 2014 (UTC)LUMCIA